


This? This Is Worth It.

by SxDxB



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Emerson/Frog Offspring, Implied Mpreg, Lost Boys, M/M, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Mpreg, Trans|Sam Emerson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: These unlikely parents battle ups and downs just like everybody else, Edgar Frog has been with Sam Emerson since they were fifteen years old, by eighteen they welcomed their first baby.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long road for Sam Emerson and his boyfriend, Edgar Frog. They started dating at fifteen, and by eighteen, Sam had their first child. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows- however, the love the boys shared always won over all else.Things for the boys were good. They had their own place, enough space for the three of them, had figured out a routine, and it was working for them. The boys were in their early to mid twenties; Edgar recently turned twenty four, while Sam had just turned twenty three. Their daughter, Cassie, was now five years old. 

Sam was all about being a dad. He loved it. Sam loved being called "Dad" and he loved showering their daughter with all kinds of gifts- Sam certainly spoiled that little girl! Edgar being,well,Edgar he wasn't so keen on being called "Daddy". At the time, he had been nineteen and the whole "teen dad" thing, wasn't exactly something he was proud of.  However, Edgar loved his daughter. Despite trying to come off as this hard-ass, he had a weak spot for that dirty blonde, curly haired, big blue eyed girl. 

When Cassie started talking, Sam was all about getting her to Say ' _Dad'_ or ' _Daddy'._ Edgar insisted on being called Edgar. 

_" Okay but, you're her dad." The brunette said as he eyed his boyfriend._

_"_ _I know, i just-i think 'Edgar' would be better. " Edgar replied, as he avoided his boyfriend's gaze._

_"How? " Sam eyed him._

_" Because 'Dad' and 'Daddy'- it's confusing." Edgar grumbled as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde locks._

_" You're just scared." Sam said, folding his arms across his chest._

_" Pft." Edgar snorted and rolled his eyes._

_" I'm not scared of anything." He lied._

_Sam took a step closer to his boyfriend._

_" You're just afraid of getting too attached. Newsflash bud: She's your daughter; you're supposed to get attached.  I'm not letting her have some half assed,inattentive father, So get your shit together." Sam said firmly, as he put a hand on his boyfriend's cheek._

_" You're better than your parents, Eddie. Don't make her suffer because of your past."_

Edgar being the stubborn ass he was, still went ahead and told Cassie to call him 'Edgar' and not 'Dad'.

Cassie had gotten the hang of talking and walking pretty quick. She was smart, like her fathers were. 

" Where's Edgar?" She asked as she looked up from her coloring, Sam was sitting across from her on the floor, he had a few papers spread out before him and his laptop on his lap.

"Your dad is on a short trip."Sam said softly. "He'll be home soon."

He picked up one of the many papers surrounding him. 

"Edgar always goes on trips with uncle Alan." She mused as she scribbled outside the lines.Sam glanced toward his daughter then.

"Yeah, He does; and he always comes home." He smiled at her. 

"I heard uncle Alan say they were going hun-  _hunting._ " The curly haired blonde said as she sat up. 

Sam slowly sets his laptop aside.

"Yeah, Uncle Alan and your Dad go out _hunting_." Sam said carefully. 

"What's hunting?" Cassie asked curiously, tilting her head, Curly blonde hair falling to the side, Sam ran a hand through his brown hair.

"It's one of daddy's jobs; it's important." He explained as he shifted a little closer to his daughter.

"Why does Edgar go hunting?" Cassie asked.

"Because, he wants to make sure we're safe here." 

"Edgar hunts to keep us safe?" her brow furrowed in confusion.

Sam nodded." Exactly. "

Sam leaned over to gently boop Cassie's nose.

"Daddy and uncle Alan make sure everybody is safe and taken care of." He gave his daughter a smile.

Sam hated lying to her.But in this case, there wasn't much lie to it. She didn't need to know what hunting entailed.

Cassie scrunched her nose, shrugging a little, She went back to drawing. 

Alan once commented on how much Cassie looked like both of them. As she grew it became easier to see he was right. Cassandra Lucille Emerson, was the perfect mix of both of her dads. Curly, dirty blonde hair that was down to her shoulders,Edgar's nose, Sam's bright blue eyes and these full lips-that had already perfected Sam's puppy dog pout.  As Sam looked at his daughter he couldn't help but smile. She was the most adorable little thing he had ever laid his eyes on.  

"Dad I'm hungry." Cassie said as she colored.

Sam checked the time and then looked back to his daughter.

"Alright, what are you in the mood for kiddo?" he asked.

Cassie thought for a moment.

"Pancakes." She said.

" Breakfast for dinner?" Sam grinned as he arched a brow.

"Please!?" She begged.

"Absolutely!" Sam said as he closed his laptop. Sam picked all of his things up, putting them up safely. "You wanna help?"

"Yes!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly as she dropped her crayon and hopped up. 

\--

Edgar returned home two days later around midnight. He tried to be quiet so as to not wake anyone. He shuffled around the dark living room, making his way around things. Out of nowhere, Sam had him on flat on his ass, Weapon in hand before he realized who it was.

" Eddie?" Sam asked.

Edgar smiled at his boyfriend, he was happy to see that Sam hadn't lost his touch.

" Mornin' baby."

Edgar rolled them over, pinning Sam down for a moment.

" Miss me?" he asked.

Sam looked up at his lover and nodded.

" Of course i did." he said softly.

They were keeping their voices down so they wouldn't wake their daughter. Even in the dimly lit room he could make out his boyfriend's beautiful features. Edgar let Sam's wrists go, Sam reached up and brushed his dirty blonde locks back.

" You didn't tell me you'd be home." Sam whispered.

 " I wanted to surprise you." Edgar shrugged.

Sam smiled fondly as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek- he had missed him so much.

" I'm happy you're home." he said fondly as he fawned over Edgar.

" Happy to be home." Edgar leaned into the touch.

"C'mere." Sam said gently, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss, Edgar melted into the kiss.

"I missed that." he whispered.

Sam smiled and pressed his lips to Edgar's again.

"Show me how much." 

" I would, but i need to shower." The blonde replied. As he went to get up, Sam pulled Edgar back down on top of him.

" Okay, so i'll shower with ya."

A smirk played on Edgar's lips at his boyfriend's suggestion.

"Okay, have it your way Sammy." Edgar kissed him again before pulling back. Edgar pulled his boyfriend to his feet and they headed to the bathroom. 

Once Edgar's shirt was off, Sam checked for any serious damage. Sam's boyfriend was a little beat up, a few new cuts here and there. He carefully checked for any broken ribs or other broken bones.  Sam had decided to go college for nursing- laugh if you want. But with his boyfriend hunting, it saved them a hell of a lot time in an ER, Not to mention, Edgar was more comfortable with Sam fixing him up.As both the boys found out, Sam was actually a pretty kick ass nurse. He was aceing most of his online courses.   

Sam looked up at his boyfriend as he checked his body for serious injuries. 

"Looks like you got lucky this time. " Sam said softly.

Edgar cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm about to get lucky." he mused.

Sam gently smacked him.

"I was talking about all this." He gestured to his boyfriends bare torso. 

" I know, but am i wrong?" Edgar asked.

Sam eyed him for a moment before rolling his eyes- a smile playing on his lips.

"Shut up." He said.

 "Make me." Edgar kissed him.

Sam locked the door before being pulled into the shower. They spent an hour in the shower, re-exploring each others bodies for the first time in a few weeks- Edgar's hand over Sam's mouth to keep him quiet. They moved from the shower to their bedroom. It was a long morning, but totally worth it. They were both out of breath, laying back on the bed. Sam glanced toward the clock.  _2:30am. H_ e turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

" Did i prove it enough?" Edgar asked with a little laugh.

Sam grinned and reached over to stroke his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah you did." he said fondly. " I love you." Sam said softly.

Edgar smiled as he leaned over to kiss him deeply.

" I love you too." he whispered.

" We should sleep, before we're woken up." he said as he moved closer to his boyfriend.

Edgar smiled wrapping an arm around Sam.

"Good idea."

Sam cuddled up to him resting his head on Edgar's chest. Sam fell asleep much easier when he had Edgar's warm body beside him and the sound of his heart beating.

\--

Sam was in the kitchen making breakfast by the time Edgar got up. Edgar ran his fingers through his hair and yawned.

"Morning." he mumbled.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Sam teased with a smile.

"Bite me."Edgar gave him a playful look.

"Don't tempt me." Sam said as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriends lips.

"I made you coffee." Sam offered his boyfriend a cup.

 Edgar took said cup and kissed his boyfriend.

"Thank you."

Edgar wandered over to the coffee maker, As he waited for it to finish, Sam put together three plates of food putting them on the table.

A moment later a little curly haired girl made her way out of her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and dragging her favorite teddy bear behind her.

A moment later a little curly haired girl made her way out of her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand and dragging her favorite teddy bear behind her.

"Morning Dad." she said with a yawn. 

"Morning sunshine." Sam smiled. 

Edgar couldn't help but smile at the sight of his daughter in her pjs with her favorite stuffed bear. It was a brown teddy bear with a red bandanna tied around its head. One of Edgar's bandannas. Sam learned early on that something of Edgar's- something that smelled like him- helped not only their daughter when Edgar was gone, but himself as well.

Cassie made a face when she realized there were three plates on the table "Why's there a third?" She paused as her groggy mind put the pieces together.

Sam couldn't help but smile at the look that washed over his daughters face.

Edgar set his coffee cup down as Cassie turned to look at him.

"Daddy!" She said excitedly, dropping her teddy bear. She ran over to Edgar- Edgar bent over to pick her up giving her a big hug.

"Hey baby girl!" He said softly as he held the five year old close.

Edgar couldn't even be bothered to correct her on calling him _'Daddy'._ He missed his daughter and he was starting to realize how important their time together was. Sam smiled at his boyfriend and his daughter- this was his world, his everything. Sam was always emotional, especially when it came to family. He couldn't help but tear up at the sight before him. Edgar glanced toward his lover and he gave him a smile before pulling him into the hug.

"I missed you daddy!" Cassie said as she clung to Edgar.

"Missed you too pumpkin'." He said softly. 

For being a stone cold-Badass monster slayer, Edgar Frog sure had a soft spot for his boyfriend and their daughter. Three weeks away had made him miss them terribly. Returning to this? Feeling all of that love was overwhelming in the best way possible. Edgar didn't let himself cry often, he felt like it showed weakness, however this? This was worth letting himself tear up. 

"I love you both!" Edgar said as he held their daughter and his boyfriend close. Both Cassie and Sam clung to Edgar.

"We love you too!" 


	2. History Repeats Itself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s rare but it can happen.

_Sam had been freaking out for the past hour. He had taken several pregnancy tests, and as it turned out he was pregnant. There was no way this could be happening to him- it wasn’t supposed to happen. Sam couldn’t tell Edgar, he’d freak out- he’d hate him._

_“I’m dead. So dead, they’re gonna have to bury me twice.” he mumbled to himself._

_Sam needed help, but he couldn’t go to his mom, his brother was m.i.a, and he couldn’t go to Edgar because it was Edgar’s and Edgar might just murder him. Alan- okay he could go to Alan. He wouldn’t say anything._

_Alan was at the comic book shop sorting through some comics, when Sam walked into the store._

_“Hey Sam!” He said as he put a comic down._

_Sam didn’t reply._

_“Edgar’s on a lunch run.” Alan glanced up at his brother’s boyfriend._

_Sam walked behind the counter and pulled Alan into the back room, he shut the door and locked it. Sam was nervous- he couldn’t believe these words would ever leave his lips. Alan had this concerned look on his face as Sam paced back and forth. Sam had a nervous tick which was subtle enough, unless you knew him._

_“Sam, you’re scaring me.” Alan watched him closer._

_Sam rubbed his ring finger as he paced back and forth- he had no idea how the fuck to break this to anyone._

_“So, uhm, I dunno how the fuck to come out and say this.” Sam nervously glanced toward Alan._

  _“What? You’re in love with me?” He joked._

_Sam didn’t even crack a smile at that, which was unusual. Alan’s face fell when Sam didn’t say or even show he was amused._

_“Sam, what’s the matter?” Suddenly he was serious._

_“Al, I’m- I’m pregnant, bud.” Sam blurted out._

_Alan stared at Sam for a long while, like he couldn’t process what he was just told._

_“You’re what?” he asked dumbly._

_“Pregnant.” Sam looked at Alan, the nerves making it impossible to stand still._

_“Wha- How?” Alan looked confused._

_The Frog brothers knew Sam was trans, and even though Sam had been taking the proper hormone blockers and things since he was younger, neither of them ever expected to hear those words from Sam’s lips._

_“I don’t know.” Sam frowned as he looked down._

_“Wait, Wait a second- Did you tell Edgar?” Alan tilted his head._

_“No, God no- Alan, he’s gonna hate me.” Sam frowned, a hand carding through his hair._

_“He’s not gonna hate you, That’s ridiculous.” Alan put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. ”Edgar, would never hate you, he loves you too much.”_

_Sam took in a shaky breath feeling like he was going to cry, he couldn’t handle this on his own._

_“I need to- Alan can you take me somewhere?” Sam asked._

_Alan didn’t usually go behind his brothers back however, Sam looked desperate and he was in no state to be on his own- let alone to be driving._

_“Yeah, yeah okay- Just meet me outside in twenty minutes okay?”_

_Sam nodded as he ran his hands over his face._

_“Okay.” he breathed out._

_\-----_

_A few days later Alan took Sam to a clinic. Sam knew about the options going forward- he knew there was adoption, or abortion, or, of course, keeping it. Sam had convinced Alan to take him without Edgar’s knowledge. It wasn’t easy because Alan hated going behind Edgar’s back. They had been sitting in the clinic for an hour now and Sam was supposed to be filling out some forms. He kept tapping the pen against the clipboard and then spinning it around a little bit. He hadn’t filled out a single thing. The information requested was simple enough, yet Sam couldn’t get himself to put anything down. They kept letting others go ahead of them, it was getting down to the final few people._

_“Sam, aren’t you supposed to fill that out?” Alan asked as he gestured toward the forms._

_Sam bit his lower lip as he looked down to the blank forms._

_“Huh? Yeah, I am.” Sam mumbled._

_Alan cocked an eyebrow at his friend._

_“Do you want me to?” he asked._

_Sam furrowed his brow._

_“No, I can do it..” he mumbled._

_The nurse took one of the only other people in the waiting room into the back, leaving Sam and Alan as the only two left._

_“Sam, what’s going on?” Alan looked from the blank_ _form to Sam’s face._

_Sam had this look on his face, he couldn’t bring himself to write anything down. Sam looked toward Alan and the look on Sam’s face- broke Alan’s heart. Sam looked as if he was about to cry._

_“I can’t.” Sam breathed out. “I can’t do this.” he shook his head._

_Alan frowned as he put a hand on Sam’s shoulder._

_“It’s okay, you don’t have to Sam.” Alan said reassuringly._

_Sam wiped away one of the tears threatening to fall, he felt bad for even considering this- he felt bad for dragging Alan out here only to decide he couldn’t do it._

_“We can leave,Sam, it’s okay. We can go and we don’t have to talk about it.” Alan rubbed Sam’s shoulder, hoping it’d help him calm down._

_“_ _Do you wanna go?”_

_Sam slowly nodded, put the clipboard down and stood up. He and Alan left the clinic then. Alan was just as quiet as Sam- He knew Sam was going through a lot of complex shit right now and he didn’t want to ask too many questions. The best Alan could do was listen and offer support._

_They were sitting in Alan -and Edgar’s- shared car in the parking lot. Neither of them said a word. Alan didn’t make a move to turn the car on either. Sam took in a deep breath before finally breaking the silence._

_“Al, I dunno what I’m doing.” Sam admitted._

_“That’s okay Sam. It’s okay not to know.” Alan looked toward him._

_“Edgar’s gonna be pissed- he’s gonna hate me.” Sam frowned as he ran his hand through his hair._

_“Hey, listen to me Sambo, Edgar’s not going to hate you- there’s no way in hell my brother could hate you.” Alan met Sam’s eyes._

_“Edgar loves you Sam. He’s loved you since he first laid eyes on you- you’ve argued, you’ve broken up and yet you get back together.” Alan pointed out._

_“Every single time.” he added softly._

_“That’s different Al, this is, this is huge. I’m not- I’m a fuckin’ freak.” he shook his head looking out the window._

_“Sam, you’re not a freak.” Alan said firmly. “You’re different yeah-but, that’s what Edgar loves about you.”_

_“I’m having a hard time believing he’s going to love me after this.” Sam sighed as he sat back._

_“Well, I guess you don’t know my brother - as well as you thought you did. “Alan mused._

_Sam glared at him._

_“I think I know my boyfriend of almost four years.” Sam said flatly._

_“Then you should know that- he might get upset, Yeah, sure, but he’s not going to hate you. He’s not going to treat you any differently. He absolutely loves you as you are. This? This is just something you’ve gotta work out.” Alan gave Sam a small smile._

_“Don’t let his hard exterior fool you,he may not show it, but he’s got a soft spot- not only for you but i’ve seen him helping some kids out from time to time. “ Alan said gently nudging his friend._

_Sam shook his head, he ran his fingers through his hair as he took in a deep breath._

_“ I’m crazy, this is crazy Al, a kid? A fuckin’ kid. I’m seventeen,Edgar’s eighteen.” Sam shook his head._

_“You are for now, Edgar’s gonna be nineteen by the time you have this thing, You’re gonna be eighteen.” Alan said. He was trying to make things a little lighter._

_“Somehow, that doesn’t comfort me.” Sam deadpanned as he looked at Alan._

_“Listen Sambo, it’s not gonna be easy, i’m sure it’s gonna be a rough road.”Alan started. “But you’ve got support, you got your family and not to mention you’ve got me- Edgar’s going to need time to wrap his head around it, but you’ve got him too. You always have him.” Alan Said firmly._

_Sam gave Alan a small smile as he let the words sink in-he knew Alan was right. Somehow Alan always had this way of making everything seem like it was going to work itself out. That’s just how Alan was._

_“Can we get some food? I’m starving.” Sam sighed as he leaned back against the seat._

_Alan chuckled._

_“Cravings already?” he mused._

_Sam smacked his arm._

_“Fuck off.” Sam couldn’t help but smile though._

_“How do you think you’ll tell Edgar?” Alan asked as he drove them to get some takeout._

_Sam shrugged as he looked out the window._

_“I dunno. How do i sit my moody boyfriend down and say.’ Hey babe, so, little surprise for ya bud- you’re gonna be a daddy.’ “ Sam shook his head._

_Alan laughed._

_“Probably not that way.” he said._

_“Do you have any ideas? Cause i’m all ears. “ Sam sighed exasperated._

_“I might have an idea.” Alan said thoughtfully._

_Sam perked up a little._

_“Hit me with it.”_

_\-----------_

 Sam had locked himself in the bathroom with a bag full of test-There was no way this could be happening again. Taking in a deep breath he ripped open the boxes and started the test, he pulled his phone out to time everything. This wasn’t supposed to happen, he knew what his doctor had said five years ago- the last time this happened. _It’s rare but it can happen._ Sam was starting to wonder if someone had it out for him.

Glaring up at the ceiling he shook his head. If history was repeating itself, Sam was gonna have to look into some options to prevent it for the future. Alan had been right all those years ago, Sam was different- he was special. However, Sam wasn’t all that thrilled about his body changing again.While he hadn’t hated it the first time around, he just felt like going through it again might drive him crazy.

The timer went off and Sam started checking all the test. _Positive, positive. Positive,Positive, Pregnant 2-3,Pregnant 2-3, Smiley face._

“Fuck your damn smiley face.” Sam tossed that one.

Sam sat back against the wall running his fingers through his hair- pregnant. Fuckin’ pregnant again.

“I Swear to god, this is the last time.” Sam mumbled to himself.

“The last fuckin’ time.” he shook his head.

\-------

“Alan, I need to talk to you.” Sam said as he approached the elder frog brother.

Alan knew this look, he remembered it clearly from five years ago.

“Oh shit.” He said as he met Sam’s eyes.

“Did you tell him?”

“No.”

“You should tell him.”

“I just found out.”

“I thought it wouldn’t happen again?”

“That makes two of us.”

“What are you gonna do?”

Sam shrugged-Alan took in a deep breath.

“Consider this..” Alan said.

Sam furrowed his brow.

“What?” he asked.

Alan pointed to where Edgar and Cassie were laying on the floor, Cassie coloring and Edgar trying to make some sort of picture to impress her. Sam looked toward his family and he smiled fondly.

“You love them?” Alan asked.

“Of course i do!” Sam nodded.

“Would you trade that little girl for the world?”

“Hell no.” Sam shook his head.

“I know this isn’t supposed to happen, i know how it fucked you up last time but- Maybe just maybe this is it. The last time. Maybe you’re supposed to have just one more.” Alan said.

“ Would that be so bad?”

Sam looked toward Cassie and Edgar in thought,he started tearing up as he looked at his entire world.

“Sam, it’s your choice and you know i support you- you know Edgar supports you.” Alan said reassuringly.


	3. Love Is Patient.

Sam had done a lot of thinking the past week, it was a big decision and he finally made up his mind. Now he just had to tell Edgar the news. Sam made arrangements for Cassie (Alan would be taking her) that gave Sam time alone with Edgar -the talk they were going to have was important- and once they sorted things out, then they could tell Cassie. 

Sam was nervous. Sure, this was the man he loved, and he knew Edgar loved him, but it didn’t make Sam any less nervous. This wasn’t one of those times to beat around the bush, so shortly after Alan and Cassie left, Sam slowly worked up the courage to talk to him. 

“Hey Eddie….” he started.

“Hey Sammy?” Edgar replied.

Edgar glanced toward his boyfriend cautiously. He could tell Sam was nervous about something- he had a subtle nervous tick and Edgar clocked it almost immediately.

“Can we talk?” 

“‘Course, what’s on your mind?” 

“A lot.” 

“Okay?” 

Sam took in a deep breath and started to fidget with the hem of his shirt, baby blue eyes glancing around as he built up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

“H-how would you feel about having another kid?” Sam arched a brow as he finally lifted his eyes to look at Edgar.  
Edgar stopped what he was doing, he wasn’t sure if he heard Sam right or not and he wanted to double check.

“Another kid?” he asked.

Sam nodded.

“Didn’t you say before that Cassie would be the only one?” He tilted his head.

“I-I did. Before, I did. But I mean, I’m not against maybe havin’ one more.” 

“You’re sure?” 

Sam nodded again and gave Edgar a small smile.

“I am. I thought about it, a lot recently and i’m- i’d be okay with that.” He admitted.

“Last time you wer-”

“Last time i wasn’t ready. But it’s different now.”

Edgar furrowed his brow as he turned toward Sam fully. 

“What do you mean ‘different now’ ?” he asked

“I’m pregnant, I shoulda led with that but- I’m pregnant, bud.”

Edgar just stared at him for a moment, brown eyes searching his boyfriends face for any sign of a joke. Nothing. Sam was serious.

“You’re Preg- Really?”

Edgar walked over to Sam taking his boyfriends hands, he met Sam’s eyes then. 

“For serious?” he asked.

Sam nodded and smiled as he gripped Edgar’s hands.

“For serious Babe.” 

“We’re havin’ another baby?”

“We are.” Sam said with a smile.

The look on Edgars face shifted from unsure to happy, he was happy. Of course he worried about Sam and how it would affect him but Sam didn’t look like this before. Sam looked happy, he actually even seemed to be glowing the slightest bit. 

“You’re okay with this?” Edgar asked.

Sam adored this man and how much he cared about him, God the way that Edgar cared about him was beautiful. 

“I am.” he said honestly.

“Even with your….ya kno-”

“Yeah.” Sam cut him off with a nod. “I’m happy with myself, I like my body the way it is. It took me a while to come to terms with everything but I, I’ve never been more happy with myself than I am right now.” Sam admitted.

Edgar smiled at his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks gently before pulling him into a deep, loving kiss. Edgar would do anything to keep Sam so happy. This time surprised him though. Despite the changes Sam would be going through he was genuinely happy about it. 

“I love you and I love our family. I realized that it’s like a gift.” Sam started as he took Edgar’s hands interlocking their fingers.

“We’re fortunate enough to have Cassie and I know that we’re perfectly fine with just having her, we’re both okay with that. But this happened again and there’s a reason for that. Eddie I’ve loved you since we were just teenagers being stupid. I mean, that IS how we got Cassie.” he laughed softly as he took in a much-needed breath.”And we’re lucky enough to be able to have kids together- and yes, I know that DNA doesn’t make a family. Love does. But nonetheless. I love this. I love us. I love you.” 

Edgar smiled as he listened to Sam, this man was incredible and Edgar couldn’t be any more in love with him than he was right now. They hadn’t been planning on having another kid but here they were. Sam was right- everything happened for a reason. 

“Maybe after this one we can even adopt.” Edgar mused.

Sam grinned at him.

“Let’s see how we make out with two before we add another.” he chuckled softly.

“You’re happy Sammy.” 

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement- Edgar could tell when Sam was really genuinely happy and right now he was. 

“I am.” 

Nodding a little he pulled Edgar in for a hug- Edgar hugged him back, rubbing his back as he held him close. 

“Can’t believe we’re gonna be dads. Again.” Edgar said softly.

Sam laughed as he clung to the other.

“I know this is crazy.” Sam whispered.

Edgar pulled back from Sam only to lean down and press a few kisses to Sam’s stomach, Sam gave him a smile- carding his fingers through Edgars messy hair.


End file.
